Known mobile electronic devices (“mobile devices”) include cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), wireless data communication devices like two-way pagers, voice/data communicators, etc. Recently, many companies have attempted to provide mobile devices that serve a variety of communication or organizational needs, such as data communication, voice communication or PDA functionality. For example, many cellular telephone manufacturers have begun to integrate PDA functionality into their products, some PDA manufacturers have integrated wireless data modems into their products to provide data communication, and firms that primarily manufacture wireless data communication devices have combined the functionality of a wireless data device, such as a two-way pager, with PDA functions.
As such, a modern mobile device may store many different types of information, including confidential or otherwise sensitive information. Although an owner of such information, an owner of a mobile device or an employer of a mobile device user, for example, generally strives to maintain the information in a secure location and restrict information access to authorized users, remote access to information is often required. However, even when remote access to information through a mobile device is enabled, the information should remain secure.